


Just Love

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Crack, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Newborn Children, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: While Noctis cuddles up against Prompto, they can only think about the fact that there is probably nothing more beautiful in this world than to cuddle with the person you love more than anything. Especially when it was previously unsure that they would ever get together.Each chapter shows a new moment full of fluff out of Prompto's and Noctis' relationship.Summary for the latest chapter: "It couldn't be that hard to change a diaper, could it? Oh gosh, it could."
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 24
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apega/gifts).



> This short fic is a gift for my good friend Apega. As a thank you for our long conversations about how nice it is to just cuddle with someone you love!
> 
> Many thanks also to the lovely [Amitiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel) for beta reading the first chapter!

Prompto was the little spoon.

A smile tugged on Prompto's lips when he felt Noctis snuggle up against him from behind. The prince rubbed his face very gently against Prompto‘s neck, which was marked by the bite of the prince. A promise that they gave each other for eternity.

It was dark and cool in their bedroom, but it was nice and warm and cozy under their duvet. While the cold air made Prompto's nose slightly red, Noctis‘ body warmed him from behind and made him feel comfortable and like he was in good hands.

They hadn't drawn the curtains. The lights of Insomnia's nightlife occasionally lit up their bedroom as the gentle rain pounded against the window pane. They weren't talking to each other just now. They didn't need any words. Just the feeling of holding and loving each other.

Noctis gently kissed the warm skin on Prompto's neck, whereupon he laughed softly. The prince wrapped an arm around his mate's waist, and Prompto grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He liked the feel of Noctis’ fingers. Prompto gently stroked his fingertips and the back of his hand and smiled at the thought that Noctis was his.

Such quiet moments together were precious, and Prompto would enjoy their love more than he could ever put into words. Their relationship hadn't always been easy. No, on the contrary, everyone initially thought that it would have to be doomed to failure.

Noctis and Prompto were both Omegas. In the beginning they were just friends who became best friends over time. At that time everyone had approved this. Almost only Alphas lived in the palace, so it seemed important for Noctis that he had also made friends with an Omega. Their friendship had been wonderful and it had grown more and more.

Friends became best friends, and at some point, on a wonderful night in front of the Playstation, they had kissed for the first time. It just happened and it felt so right. Prompto had kissed before, but it had never felt so good as it did at that moment. Noctis’ lips had been warm, and they nestled against his own as securely as if they had done it a thousand times before.

After that beautiful kiss, the two Omegas had looked at each other before Prompto started purring and Noctis just laughed. It hadn't taken a second before they were hugging and kissing each other again, with a newly discovered love that felt more beautiful than anything else before.

They had decided that evening that they wanted to be together. They wanted to be a couple, even if they kept it to themselves for now.

That two Omegas wanted to be together without an Alpha was something unprecedented. Noctis was expected to marry an Alpha at an appropriate age, who would jointly rule Lucis with him. Just as Prompto was expected to one day be claimed by an Alpha and build a life with them.

That's how it was with the Omegas. Their own life couldn't really begin until they found their Alpha. But what if they didn't want an Alpha at all?

Prompto was happier than ever with Noctis as his mate, and he knew that the prince felt the same way. They kissed as often as possible, they cuddled, and nothing felt nicer than when they hugged and both purred. No, they didn't need an Alpha in their life. They just needed each other.

They had been together for a year, and King Regis had already suggested that Noctis should marry the female Alpha, Lady Lunafreya, before they stopped keeping it a secret. Noctis had simply taken Prompto's hand in front of his father, in front of all the employees of the palace, and said that he didn't want to marry anyone else. He had already found a mate.

The reactions had been strong. From disbelief to bad words, to the few who agreed with them. Most probably thought it was a phase. The rebellious Omega prince who wanted to show that he was different from any other Omega. The king himself, on the other hand, had only smiled after the initial surprise and said that Noctis should do what would make him happy. And that's what he had done.

Prompto and Noctis had endured all the looks and the words the press wrote about them, because all of the drama didn’t matter if they were finally allowed to show their love to everyone.

Only a few weeks later, Prompto had moved into Noctis' apartment. They had lived together for a while, before the prince had claimed his partner with one bite. Just like Prompto had bitten his Noctis. They didn't have the bite of an Alpha on their necks, but the bite of the Omega they loved.

Those nights, like today, when they were cuddled up in bed in an apartment that belonged only to them both were precious not only for Prompto, but to both of them.

Their relationship could have broken up so easily, the pressure could have become too much so quickly, but they had done it, despite all obstacles. Their love was greater than anything else.

A soft purr came from Prompto's throat as he closed his eyes and concentrated only on Noctis’ warm breath on the back of his neck. He smiled as Noctis began to purr as well.

That sound was the only thing that could be heard besides the calm rain and when Noctis slipped a sweet yawn, Prompto mumbled softly:

"I love you."

Prompto then felt another kiss against his skin before Noctis put his forehead against his neck and then replied softly:

"I love you too, more than anything."

Noctis’ voice testified to his honest love and how much he enjoyed holding his mate in his arms. Could there be anything better than lying in bed together at night and cuddling with the person who means more to you than anything else? Prompto couldn't imagine it. This had to be the most beautiful thing there could be in this world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I actually got back to this fic!  
> For a few days I had to think about how Prompto and Noctis decided to have a child together and now I wrote this down for you. I hope ya like it <33  
> A few more chapters may follow <3

A soft laugh escaped Prompto as he gently kissed the corner of Noctis’ mouth. He loved kissing Noctis so much. That night felt particularly warm, although all the windows were open. The weather of the past few days had been so hot that even the nights no longer felt cold. Despite the warmth, Promptos couldn't imagine anything better than kissing his beloved Omega. Sometimes he just longed for that kind of closeness.

A gentle purr escaped the prince before he put his hands on Prompto's cheeks and kissed him properly. Gently penetrated his mouth with his tongue and fully enjoyed the kiss. Prompto laughed softly and gently caressed Noctis chest with his hand. At least until his fingers finally rested on Noctis’ big baby bump. Prompto gently stroked the wonderful bump with his fingertips and couldn't feel happier.

The two Omegas sat together on the sofa in front of the television. Actually, they had finally wanted to finish watching the last season of their current favorite series, but there had been so much more important things.

Kissing, for example.

Noctis leaned against the sofa with a smile on his face while Prompto sat upright next to him and stroked the soft black hair with his other hand. Noctis said their child would definitely have black hair too. After all, all the Lucis Caelums had black hair for generations now, but deep inside Prompto couldn't help but hope that it might get blond hair like him. The heir to the throne of Lucis with blond hair. That would be exciting.

Prompto grinned at the thought as he let go of Noctis lips and kissed his jaw and neck instead. A sigh of pleasure escaped the prince, while he wrapped his arms around Prompto's neck. Noctis held him while he let Prompto be good to him.

Prompto’s hand was on Noctis baby bump and stroked it gently, at least before he made a sound of surprise when he felt the little one move inside of it. What a strange and at the same time exciting feeling, wow.

It had been five years since they marked each other with their bite. Five years of just being happy together, even if it was difficult at times. It had taken the public a long time to accept the Omega pair, and even in the palace they had to endure some hostility. It had taken a long time before people finally lost interest in talking about them and simply accepted it for what it was. A perfectly normal relationship. A relationship in which they were both happy.

At some point the question about children arose. They both wanted children, but Noctis mentioned that he would like at least two children and not just one. He knew how hard it was when someone had to bear the burden of being a prince all by himself and he didn't want that for his child. Prompto just smiled and agreed. He also imagined growing up with siblings as something nice. He had felt so terribly alone during his own childhood.

Next they had discussed the question of which of them was going to give birth to the child. Even if it wasn't a real discussion, Noctis had meant with a challenging grin Noctis that he wanted to have the first child. He said that he would be only too happy to show the world that the Omega prince not only fell in love with another Omega, but that he became pregnant from him.

Prompto had just laughed in amusement at this comment. To provoke like that was part of Noctis and he loved it. They agreed that Noctis would be pregnant with their first child and Prompto would be pregnant with their second in a few years.

The longer they talked about this topic, the more they looked forward to having a child together, and at some point they just did it. They stopped using protection during Noctis’ heat.

Gods, Prompto had no words for how passionate that sex had been or how excited they had been for the next few weeks until the pregnancy test showed two red stripes. The two red stripes that told them that they would really bring a baby into this world.

They were so happy about it. They would become fathers!

Noctis baby bump had grown very slowly. In the beginning there was only a small bulge, now it looked as if Noctis was hiding a watermelon under his shirt.

Prompto was absolutely certain that Noctis had never looked more beautiful. His beautiful Noctis, who was carrying his child. Prompto felt more in love with his Omega than ever before.

A groan escaped Noctis as Prompto nibbled on his neck with relish and then licked the reddened skin with his tongue. Prompto purred now himself, when he was so close to his Omega. He was enjoying this moment so much.

Prompto grabbed the dark hem of his shirt and pulled on it until Noctis raised his arms and let Prompto undress him. Oh yes, that was way better than watching TV.

A lustful laugh escaped Prompto as he looked Noctis in the eye again and said smilingly:

"Oh Noct, ya're the best thing that ever happened to me in my life."

Prompto kissed the prince's nose and Noctis purred again as his fingers gently scratched Prompto's back.

“Duh, you can stop flattering me now. You marked me with your bite and made me pregnant, now not a single person can claim anymore that I don’t belong to you.”

With an amused laugh, Noctis spoke his words and Prompto just grinned at him before he kissed his Omega again. Passionate and yet full of love.

As Prompto released the kiss, he began slowly kissing Noctis neck and chest. Cover every inch of skin with his warm lips.

"I will never stop flattering you. How else can I make sure that you never forget how much I love you?"

Prompto's hands caressed Noctis bare skin, before he finally kissed the big baby bump of his Omega with affection and love. Prompto greeted the life that grew in it.

Only a few more weeks and they would be holding a real, living baby in their arms. On the one hand Prompto couldn't wait for this moment, on the other hand he was afraid of it. He had no idea what it meant to be a father and he also didn't know what it meant to live with a newborn, or what else the future would bring. But Prompto knew one thing for sure: as long as he and Noctis were together, they would just be fine. After all, there was nothing more important than being happy with your love, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this chapter, I was actually thinking about the first time in my life I was asked to change a diaper. Haha, it was such a mess. Have fun reading!

It couldn't be that hard to change one diaper, could it?

Oh gosh, it could.

Prompto looked at his son, who was lying on the changing table, looking at his Dad with a curious look in his dark blue eyes. His blond hair was all tousled and he looked as beautiful and perfect as on the day he was born. Prompto would never forget the moment when he was finally allowed to take his son in his arms for the first time and couldn't stop thinking about how similar little one was to him and Noctis. But well, it didn't help Prompto right now that their baby was so cute. He still peed in the diaper, which was way to full. A good father also had to change full diapers.

"Okay okay, it can't be that hard, right?"

Prompto asked his son that question, but he just smiled brightly at him. Way too cute.

At the hospital, Noctis and Prompto were shown how to change a diaper. Some weeks before the birth, they even took a course for parents-to-be. However, the reality was quite different from the theory.

When they were in the hospital, someone else always did the changing for them and when they were at home for the first few days, Ignis actually took care of everything. Ignis was just the best.

But now they had been home from the hospital for a whole week and Noctis and Prompto had both sent Ignis home with the reassuring words that they could manage it. After all, if they made the baby, then they would probably be able to take care of it too.

Mhmh, if Noctis only knew how Prompto would like to call Ignis right now.

At least Prompto thought he might ask Noctis for help. But Noctis was still quite exhausted after the birth and he had just fallen asleep. It didn't feel right to wake him up right away.

After Prompto hadn't done anything for a few seconds except to stand there and look at his son, the little one began to laugh and moved his little arms with a smile on his face. Which Prompto had to laugh about too.

Why did Prompto feel so tense anyway? It was just him and his baby. Nobody was watching them, and it didn't have to be perfect the first time. He would just take his time. After all, his son looked like he was having fun hanging out with his Dad. Even if he was just lying around.

Prompto opened the baby's romper slowly and then managed to open the diaper and throw it away. This part had been easy. But well, how should he get the new diaper on?

"You wouldn't just lift your legs and your butt up so Dad could get the new diaper under you, would you?"

Prompto asked his question with a playful smile and the baby laughed before putting his own hand in his mouth, causing Prompto to snort in amusement.

"Well, I guess that means no."

Prompto put his hands on his own hips and looked at the baby. If he remembered correctly, he just would have to put the little legs together and lift them up. Prompto just had to be very careful. After all, the little one was so light. Somehow, he used to think that babies were a little heavier. Well, that was his first child, how should he know better?

Prompto nodded with renewed determination, before he took the fresh diaper in his hand and suddenly wondered how to put it on. Was there a front? There had to be a front. Ugh, he really should have listened better. Okay, then he just had to think about it logically. He had to close the diaper on the front, which meant that the part of the diaper which had the closures on it was the back.

"Yeah, totally... then this should be the right way around..."

After placing the diaper the right way up next to the baby on the changing table, Prompto nodded and was actually quite satisfied. At least until he heard a faint noise and noticed that the changing table was slowly getting wet.

At first, Prompto didn't understand what was happening. But when he heard his son's laugh and then looked up, he could watch him just pee. Without a diaper, on the changing table and on himself. He just peed.

"Oh gods no! You can only pee when the diaper is on! Oh sweetheart..."

Prompto's voice fell as he watched with wide eyes as his baby lay in a small puddle of his own pee. Prompto looked at the scene and just couldn't believe it. He was just about to put his new diaper on! At least it was just a small puddle, his son seemed to have put most of it in the old diaper beforehand.

For a moment Prompto was completely speechless and looked at his son, who returned his gaze before Prompto couldn't help but laugh out loud. He just couldn't believe it and at the same time it was just too funny!

Why did this happen to him of all people? Prompto bet all of his money that something like this had never happened to Ignis.

"Admit it sweety, that was on purpose! You just wanted to bathe!"

Prompto’s laugh turned into a giggle before he took a towel and cleared the puddle and then began to clean his son. At least a bit. This baby would be bathed before Prompto put clothes on him again.

"Prom, is everything fine?”

Noctis couldn't even finish his sentence before interrupting himself off with a loud yawn. Prompto looked over his shoulder and could see his Omega, wrapped in a blanket, standing sleepily at the door frame of the children's room.

His wonderful, beloved Noctis. Prompto felt his heart beat faster only when he looked at him. No matter how long they'd been together, Prompto felt so in love every day. A big smile lay on Prompto's lips when he turned to Noctis and said in a playful voice:

"Sure, dude. Our son just showed me that he wanted to bathe. What would his Daddy think of a nice, warm bath together?"

The mention of a warm bath was enough for Noctis. A purr escaped Noctis’ throat and a blissful smile lay on his lips.

"That sounds wonderful, hon."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LShadowcat)!


End file.
